


This Diary Belongs to...

by Timebreaker



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Ever After High, Monster High, Winx Club, Wolrd of Winx
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Diary/Journal, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, just my imagination
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timebreaker/pseuds/Timebreaker
Summary: Simplemente un grupo de biografías al estilo de Monster High, presentando a mis personajes originales que podrían aparecer en algún fic algún día si se muestra suficiente atención. O si tengo inspiración. La que pase primero.





	1. Marrow Lovecraft

** Monster High**

**\- Edad: **desconocida. 

_ Vivir en un limbo cósmico la mayor parte de tú vida, con una entidad atemporal criándote, hace difícil mantener la cuenta. Aunque no me molesta realmente._

_\- _**Especie: **Elemental de Hueso.

**\- Familia: **Madre (fallecida); Padre adoptivo: Eros. 

_ No Eros, el Dios Griego, sino Eros la fuerza primordial de amor que nació desde la nada al inicio del universo y existe a través del cosmos. Su forma física es de apariencia andrógina y le creo solo para poder cuidar de mí._

_\- _ **Estilo: **

_ Cualquier ropa que me haga sentir cómoda, aunque prefiero suetérs que lleguen por encima de mi abdomen, pantalones grises y zapatillas. No tengo realmente un estilo debido a que seguir los cambios de las modas fuera de casa nunca fue una prioridad para mí._

_-_** Freaky Flaw: **Socialmente incompetente en persona y sumamente introvertida. 

_ No tengo mucha experiencia hablando con personas o monstruos. Realmente jamás hable con nadie además de mi Padre/Madre. Pero denme acceso a cualquier medio de comunicación en el que no tenga que mostrar mi rostro o interactuar con alguien y soy un libro abierto. ¿Cómo creen que estoy escribiendo esto?_

_-_ ** Mascota: ** _No tengo ninguna. No creo poder soportar la idea de perderle._

_\- _ **Historia:**

_Nací en una pequeña ciudad construida en las cercanías de volcán dormido. No sabría decir cual es el nombre de mi Madre o que pasó con mi Padre biológico. No conozco nada sobre su vida antes de que yo naciera. Lo único de lo que estoy segura es que, unos meses después de que naciera, hubo un fuerte terremoto que afectó la ciudad, causando que el volcán despertara y afectará una gran parte de los vecindarios. Uno de esos vecindarios fue el nuestro._

_ La única razón por la que sobreviví fue porque mi Madre se sacrificó para protegerme, colocándose entre mí cuerpo y las ruinas de lo que antes fue nuestro hogar. Siendo que sus últimos pensamientos estuvieron completamente tomados por el amor que ella sentía por mí, atrajo la atención de Eros (primordial), que decidió salvarme y me adoptó como su hija. ¿Por qué una entidad cósmica e incorpórea decidió adoptar y cuidar de una Elemental de Hueso bebé? No tengo idea. Es difícil saber que es lo que piensa la mayoría del tiempo. _

_ Incluso fue a través del problema de crearse un cuerpo físico con el cual poder interactuar conmigo, que tuviera una apariencia con la cual pudiera identificarme al crecer, y una casa física en la que yo pudiera vivir dentro de la dimensión que es nuestro hogar. _

_ Desde entonces me crió es este lugar que se encuentra entre los diferentes mundos, ligeramente apartado del mundo de los Dioses, pero aún conectado al Cosmos Material. Todo lo que existe en este lugar es, técnicamente, Eros. Mi PM (Padre/Madre) no tiende a explicar en profundidad cuando le pregunto; algo sobre esperar a que mi mente trascienda el plano material o algo así._

_ Allí mi educación consistió en los diferentes tipos de amor que existen a través del universo y las experiencias a partir de las cuales surgen, utilizando los recuerdos de seres conscientes. Además, por supuesto, de una educación más tradicional con libros y exámenes. _

_ Hace unos meses conversamos y acordamos que debería experimentar el mundo material por mi misma. No sabiendo como comenzar, buscamos al Dios Eros debido a su experiencia con un asunto similar con su propia hija, quien nos puso en contacto con Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. Ella acepto reunirse con nosotros en Monster High poco después y los tres acordamos que me encargaría de llevar a cabo el programa de radio creado por C. A. Cupid, mientras promocionaría eventos y otras cosas de la escuela, siempre y cuando este programa ayudara a mejorar las relaciones entre los jóvenes monstruos. A cambio recibiría un pago, una habitación en los dormitorios de la escuela y la oportunidad de interactuar directamente con otros seres materiales, (cosa que aún no manejo muy bien más allá de unas pocas palabras)._

_ ¡¡Ahora, el programa de radio tiene cientos de oyentes, tanto monstruos como humanos. Además, la página web del programa, "TheTrueKindOfLove", en el cual compartimos concejos entre todos los miembros, realmente es un éxito!!_

_ ¡¡¡No puedo esperar a ver que pasará en el futuro!!! <3_

_-_ ** Datos curiosos:**

  1. _Tengo marcas en mis brazos y piernas debido a que mi PM me cedió una pequeña parte de sus poderes cuando era pequeña._
  2. _Muchos piensan que mi cabello es del color del arcoiris porque lo pinto, cuando en realidad lo tengo así desde que soy bebé, pero nadie me cree._
  3. _No entiendo a aquellos obsesionados por conseguir un romance apenas comienzan la escuela. Deberían dejar que ese amor llegué a su momento y simplemente disfrutar sus vidas._
  4. _Hay un programa animado que me encanta y que mi PM también aprueba: es transmitido en el Mundo Humano porque es creado por una humana y trata sobre este chico mitad humano llamado Steven Universe. ¿Alguna vez escucharon sobre él? ¡¡Lo recomiendo al 100%!!_

**\- Notas de la Creadora:**

  * Esta es la primera vez que Eros cuida de un ser con cuerpo. Su forma de criar y cuidar a Marrow se centra en darle libertad para tomar sus decisiones, pero siempre manteniendo ciertos limites. Después de todo, el Amor Duro es algo que si existe.
  * Eros, siendo una manifestación del amor por todo el universo, tiende a ser más paciente y comprensivo que cualquier otr@ criatura. Pero sigue siendo un Primordial y tiene su orgullo -Amor Propio-, y no es buena idea hacerle enojar (como ciertos seres y dioses pueden testimoniar).
  * La imagen de Marrow surge de tres partes: amo el cabello arcoiris, C. A. Cupid y la muñeca de Inner Monster Fangtastic Love.
  * El Programa de Radio trata múltiples tipos de relaciones, no solamente romanticas, y Abbie es una invitada frecuente del programa. 


	2. Sheva Nataraja

**Monster High**   


  


**\- Edad:** _Un siglo y medio o dos, mi edad no fue importante hasta el momento tuve que asistir a Monster High._  


_   
_

**\- Especie:** Simulacrum. Automaton. _En resumen, estoy hecha de metal, madera y alabastro, todo animado gracias a la magia de mi tierra natal._  


_   
_

**\- Familia:** _Antes solía vivir con mi creador. De allí viví con los Sadhu en el templo, donde aprendí de los Nagas. Vine al nuevo mundo junto al Rakshasa que me _

_acogió luego... _   


_   
_

_\- _**Freaky Flaw:** Perfeccionista cuando se trata de la danza.

_ Si comienzo a bailar, TENGO que terminar el baile o sentiré que he fallado por completo en lo que mueve mis engranajes. _ __

Si cae en agua que llegue hasta su torso, se hundirá sin importar cuanto intente nadar.

_Fue un accidente! Al menos el lado positivo es que soy aprueba de agua.___

_   
_

_-_** Mascota: **Un pequeño mono hecho de caoba con ojos de jades llamado Hánu. 

  


\- **Historia:**

_Mi primer recuerdo es abrir mis ojos en el taller de mi creador . Ver su rostro maravillado por lo que fuera que estuviera viendo en mí. Quizás le tomó mucho tiempo y trabajo crearme; recuerdo ver planos en una de las mesas cercana a la silla en la que estaba. En ese taller dí mis primeros pasos. En ese taller escuche música por primera vez. Donde baile por primera vez._

_Tres días después supe que no volvería a ver ese lugar de nuevo._

_ Mi creador no tardo en entregarme a un templo dedicado al Gran Shiva. De ahí que mi nombre se refiera al aspecto de Shiva que es conocido como el Bailarín Cósmico. Ese era mi propósito, bailar. Bailar en templo mientras los humanos clamaban sus oraciones a los avatares y facetas de Shiva. Los espectadores siempre comentaban acerca de mi baile._

_ No creo que hubieran visto a alguien capaz de dividir sus brazos en dos pares o rotar su torso 360° sin mover sus piernas. O simplemente nunca había visto a alguien como yo._

_ Cuando no bailaba permanecía completamente inmóvil en un pequeño cuarto en el Templo, simplemente escuchando a las personas moverse fuera de las puertas. Mi creador venía algunos días para asegurarse que estuviera funcionando correctamente; no me tomó mucho tiempo aprender lo que necesitaba de verle realizar la misma rutina una y otra vez, siempre murmurando por lo bajo para si mismo. Nunca hablándome directamente. Con el paso del tiempo él comenzó a venir al Templo cada vez menos, hasta que simplemente... no regresó más. _

_ Nunca supe que pasó con él._

_ Los Sadhu me creían una simple maquina al principio, sin embargo, uno de los Nagas más jóvenes se dio cuenta de que seguía sus conversaciones y a veces reaccionaba a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor cuando nadie más se daba cuenta. Comenzó con pequeñas conversaciones, sobre cosas que para ellos eran normales, pero para mí eran una novedad. Con el tiempo, mientras más entendía, nuestras conversaciones comenzaron a girar hacia temas más abstractos y complicados. Llegué a entender porque era tan importante para mi creador que mi danza fuera del agradó de los dioses y, para mi sorpresa, me encontré a mi misma orando y venerando a Lord Shiva por mi propia cuenta._

_ Eventualmente, cuando no tenía que bailar, se me permitió salir de los terrenos del Templo y explorar. Las personas a mi alrededor ... se veían asustadas y no dejaban de observarme. No me sentía... cómoda._

_ Un día en que me quede fuera más tarde de lo debido fue que conocí al Rakshasa Nihal que me enseño que existían otros como yo, aquellos que los humanos llamaban "monstruos". Fue revelador. Especialmente la historia de ese nuevo mundo al oeste, más allá del océano. Pero no podía simplemente irme así como así. Les debía demasiado a los Sadhu como para hacerlo._

_ No tuve más de una semana para pensarlo, pues un incendio se inicio durante la noche en una casa en la misma calle y no tardo en llegar al Templo. Todo mundo gritaba y corría, huyendo e intentando contener las llamas. Yo me encontraba en mi cuarto y la puerta estaba cerrada con llaves. Me hubiera quemado por completo si Nihal no hubiera roto una de las paredes y me hubiera sacado de allí._

_ Perdí mi hogar esa noche._

_ Nihal también perdió el suyo._

_ Acabamos viajando juntos al Boo Word al final. _

_ Llegamos unos años antes de que la comunidad monstruos pensará en unirse más allá de sus diferencias. Nos tomó un poco adaptarnos, pero era increíble poder conocer un nuevo lugar con tradiciones tan distintas. Fue pocos años después que Monster High abriría sus puertas a Monstruos de todo tipo, incluyéndome a mi._

_ Ver a tantos monstruos distintos en el mismo lugar fue increíble!_

_Pude tener la oportunidad de, aún desconociendo que era y porque existía en un comienzo, unirme al Fearleading Squad junto a otras monstruitas, quienes me eligieron como capitana gracias a mis habilidades con la danza (algo para lo que fui creada en un comienzo). Durante cinco años fuimos campeones y trajimos orgullo a nuestra escuela._

_ Un día, una de mis compañeras de equipo llegó a mí durante una practica en el gimnasio carente de techo, asustada y en apuros. Me dijo que otra de nuestras compañeras se había herido en las catacumbas sobre las que se levantaba la escuela. Me apresure como pude a ayudarle pues mi sentido de la dirección era impecable y perderme no sería un problema. Juntas bajamos por túneles y más túneles, de paredes talladas y construidas por manos desconocidas y antiguas. _

_ Nos encontrábamos en un lugar desconocido cuando perdí vista de mi compañera._

_ Entonces escuché un ruido a mis espaldas y me volví a ver, esperando encontrarla._

_ De repente, todo se oscureció._

_ En cuanto a lo que pasó después... bueno, a mí también me gustaría saber que sucedió._

_   
_

_-_ **Datos curiosos:**

  1. _Asistí a Monster High por primera vez en 1814, cuando el edificio aún no estaba terminado.   
_
  2. _Sparky siempre me pareció... tierno. No lo sé, me gustaba cuanto le encantaba la ciencia._
  3. _Nihal es más bien un hermano. Lo más cercano que tengo a una familia... realmente espero que él y Hánu se encuentren bien._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El personaje se menciona en el Juego New Ghoul in School, y me gustó la idea de expandir sobre ella.
> 
> Decidir cambiar su nombre de Shiva a Sheva porque tengo algunas ideas a futuro.
> 
> -Nihal: Nombre unisex que significa: romantico, alegre.


	3. Anteros Nereid

**Monster High**

**\- Edad: **1817- 1829 años.

_Honestamente... sería difícil olvidar mi edad cuando mi Papá insiste que celebremos mi cumpleaños todos juntos cada año. Es casi imposible decirle que no. _

_-_** Especie: **Dios. 

_ Dios menor para ser exactos. Aunque los griegos solían llamarme un "Erote", pero siempre deteste ese nombre. No por lo que connota, sino porque me recuerda a ese Idiota de Eros- el Dios Olímpico, no el Primordial- y su banda de _putti* _que vuelan por allí, obligando a los mortales a enamorarse sin preocuparse en lo absoluto por la voluntad o deseos individuales._

_ ¿Y lo peor? Es que una vez que los "flecharon" los dejan ser en ese enamoramiento obsesivo que prácticamente carece de base alguna sobre la que sostenerse, solo para que en un par de semanas, terminen con sus corazones rotos._

_\- _**Familia: **Poseidón (Padre), Nerites (Padre), Posea Reef (media hermana) ...

_¿Sabes qué? Si vamos por todos los miembros de mi familia, jamás terminaría con la cantidad de hermanos y hermanas que tengo, sin contar a mi tíos y tías por parte de mis padres._

_\- _**Freaky Flaw: **Cabeza dura y de opiniones fuertes, es difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero no es imposible si uno argumenta bien su caso. Vengativo en cosas del amor.

_¿Que más esperaban? Soy el Dios del Amor Correspondido y Quien Castiga a quienes Desprecian el Amor. Tengo que tener una personalidad dura que me ayude a lidiar, no solo con mortales, sino también con los mismos Dioses del Olimpo. ¿Alguna vez intentaron discutir con Afrodita sobre consentimiento? ¿O a Apolo? Rayos! Incluso tuve que tener una charla de SIETE HORAS con mi PADRE, y ni siquiera eso basta algunas veces. _

_ Me dan dolor de cabeza... Excepto Dionisios, él me hace reír y es un buen amigo. Solo hay que tener cuidado cuando le pides algo, necesitas ser muy especifico, (Midas lo aprendió a las malas)._

-**Historia: **

_Bien... Yo no "nací" de la misma forma en que la mayoría nace. Yo solo... aparecí frente a mis padres cuando estaban en medio de una cita._

_ Creo que tendría que comenzar un poco antes. Mis padres se conocieron un tiempo después de que Poseidón se casara con Anfitrite, una de las cincuenta hermanas de mi Papá... _

_ Nunca dije que mi familia no tuviera problemas._

_ Solo digamos que el matrimonio con Anfitrite no fue tan bien que digamos, siendo que ella no quería casarse con él en un principio, y despué_ _s del nacimiento de Rodo y Tritón comenzaron a separarse más y más. Ahí fue cuando conoció a Nerites y ambos se enamoraron. De ahí el resto es historia. Ellos se aman el uno al otro lo suficiente como para que YO apareciera de la NADA. (Aunque el porque yo tengo alas cuando mis padres están relacionados con el agua sigue siendo un misterio)._

_ De allí en adelante mi historia es sencilla: poner en su lugar a algunos individuos, defender a quienes fueron despreciados por sus genuinos sentimientos, discutir con vaaaarios de los olímpicos que no sabrían que es lo que significa "consentir" ni aunque les golpeara en la cara como un saco de ladrillos. Ya saben, lo normal._

_ En el camino conocía a Dionisios y nos hicimos amigos. Él es sorprendentemente honesto y leal y, a diferencia de lo que muchos imaginan, no se pasa el día solamente bebiendo vino; en realidad atiende a miles de viñedos y plantaciones de las cuales saca la comida para sus fiestas o para las fiestas de los demás dioses, incluso aquellos de otros panteones. Simplemente, no hay que hacerle enojar... pude llegar a ser muy creativo cuando se enoja._

_ Ahora mismo me estoy preparando para dar un taller en esta nueva universidad que se abrió en el mundo de los Monstruos sobre la importancia del amor correspondido en sus diferentes formas, con la ayuda de Marrow Lovecraft - la hija de Eros Primordial, al cual probablemente debo mi vida de alguna manera -. El lado malo es que en una de las clases tenemos que tener un debate con uno de los subordinados de Eros Olimpico._

_ .... Qué dolor de cabeza._

_-_ ** Datos Curiosos:**

  1. _Zeus y Hera me causan jaquecas al menos un 60% del tiempo. Apolo paso a solo un 5% desde que Céfiro matara a Jacinto. Mi propio Padre es un 10% y Afrodita es 15%. El resto es por causa de Eros Olimpico y gente._
  2. _Mi Papá es el individuo más paciente y amable que puede existir. Y aunque mi Padre no esta mucho en casa, siempre es increíble cuando finalmente estamos los tres juntos._
  3. _No habló mucho con mis hermanas y hermanos; a algunos de ellos apenas si los conozco por su rostro. Aunque solía hablar mucho con Posea antes de que comenzara a hacerse cargo del Jardín. Aún seguimos en contacto gracias a la tecnología (porque Hermes de seguro que no nos haría el favor de llevar nuestras cartas)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Los putti (plural de putto en italiano) son motivos ornamentales consistentes en figuras de niños, frecuentemente desnudos y alados, en forma de Cupido, querubín, angelote o amorcillo.


	4. Pierrot Abyss

**Monster High**

-** Edad: **_Creo que un par de siglos... no me llevó por el tiempo de los mortales. Allí abajo nos guiamos por... otras formas._

_-_** Especie:**Demonio. 

_ Más literalmente sería un híbrido de un ángel caído y la primera mujer en ser creada por... "ese sujeto". Aunque el termino general si es demonio._

_\- _**Familia: **Samael (padre), Lilith (madre), Liliam (hermana mayor).

\- **Freaky Flaw: **Cara de póker permanente; carece de un sentido desarrollado de empatía a causa de su lugar de nacimiento. 

_No comprendó cual es el problema con eso. Si fuera tan empatico como mi hermana mayor, sería difícil para mí ser el hijo de mis padres. Sin contar que sería un blanco sencillo para el resto de demonios allí, y alguien tiene que enseñarles su lugar a los más problemáticos después de todo. _

_-_ ** Historia:**

_Soy el segundo hijo de los seres con mayor rango en el Infierno, por debajo del La Estrella de la Madrugada claro, así que mi posición es algo complicada. Mi hermana es la heredera de la casa, pero no soporta los "Extreminios" bi-anuales a los que esta sometido nuestro mundo por causa de la sobrepoblación (los demonios vivimos demasiado y muchos tienen demasiado tiempo libre). No comprendo sus fútiles esfuerzos, pero como mi hermana haré todo en mi poder para asegurar su bienestar._

_ Incluso si eso significa seguirle el juego por el momento con respecto a su idea de buscar una manera pacifica de bajar la población. _

_ Más allá de eso, me encuentro ligeramente interesado en el mundo de los Monstruos y Humanos. Después de todo, nunca antes había escuchado que diferentes especies realicen esfuerzos conscientes por... convivir pacíficamente. _

_ Quizás me de una vuelta por allí en un futuro cercano._

_\- _ **Datos curiosos:**

  1. _Me gusta cantar, especialmente en el escenario. Sin embargo, cuando lo hago, las luces tienden a comenzar a fallar y quien fuera que me escucha siempre termina corriendo aterrizados... ¿Me pregunto por qué será?_
  2. _Una vez me metí en algunos problemas con cierta reportera local y termine castigado una semana. Pero sigo pensando que se lo merecía; es de sentido común que la falta de respeto terminen con unos cuantos huesos rotos ¿no es así?_
  3. _Puede que mi rostro no lo demuestre, pero si tengo intereses y emociones a pesar de lo que la mayoría piense. Simplemente no me importa demostrarlos o no._


	5. Melibea/Cloris Níobida

** Monster High_ Human World**

**\- Edad: **20 años.

_\- _**Especie: **humana.

_A pesar de cuan pálida es mi piel y que tan blanco es mi cabello. Soy HUMANA. ¿Ya pueden dejar de preguntar? Gracias!_

**\- Familia: **Anfión, Rey de Tebas (Padre, fallecido), Niobe (Madre, fallecida [_o algo así, es complicado_]),

  * Hermanos:

    

Sípilo (fallecido);

Eupínito (fallecido);

Fedimo (fallecido);

Ismeno (fallecido);

Tántalo (fallecido);

Damasictón (fallecido);

Agénor (fallecido);

Minto[ ..._es como lo llamó_]/Amiclas (hermano menor por 1 años y 3 meses).

  * Hermanas (todas fallecidas):

    

Etodea o Neera

Cleodoxa

Astíoque

Ftía

Pelopia

Asticratía

Ogigia

_\- _ **Estilo: **Antigua Grecia con un toque Moderno.

_-_ ** Freaky Flaw: ** _Detesto salir de casa. No hay suficiente dinero en el mundo que pueda obligarme a poner un pie afuera de mi hogar... Tengo mis razones ¿ok?_

_-_ **Mascota: ** _No tengo ninguna. _

_\- _ **Historia: *suspiro pesado* **

_Solo con el nombre de mi madre pueden darse una idea de cual es mi historia. En resumen: eramos 16 hermanos, nuestros padres se amaban, nuestra vida era buena... hasta que mi madre no tuvo mejor idea que enojar a una Diosa Griega que había tenido hijos con ZEUS y NO había sido asesinada por HERA. Y, por que todos los dioses son REINAS DEL DRAMA, Leto no tuvo mejor idea que enviar a sus dos hijos para que... solo digamos que la casa termino bastante silenciosa después de eso._

_ Papá hizo una locura después de eso y mi Madre se transformó en piedra. _

_ ¡Una gran familia feliz!_

_ Eso fue sarcástico, si es que no lo notaron. _

_ Al final de la historia solo quedamos mi hermano menor y yo... Decir que estoy enojada con los Dioses, el Destino, el Universo en GENERAL, es quedarse corto. ¿Alguien conoce algún panteón de dioses que no sean IMBÉCILES resentidos, manipuladores_ _ e impulsivos? Si es así, pueden contactarme por mis redes sociales._

_ Mi búsqueda por cuenta propia no me ha dado resultados prometedores._

_-_ **Datos curiosos:**

  * _Solo digamos que, después del "incidente", sería mejor que no se me acerquen a mi hermano o a mi con un arco a menos que quieran una nariz rota. Eso va también para Cupido y los Putto. No digan que no les advertí._
  * _Si tengo que salir de casa, por cualquier EMERGENCIA, lo hago con mi piel completamente cubierta, paraguas y velo. Es mejor si el día/noche esta nublado. _
  * _AMO los días de LLUVÍA. Pueden adivinar porque._
  * _Molesten a mi hermano y les haré desear que Hera los persiga hasta Tartarus._
  * _No es que ODIE a la Luna y al Sol. No tengo nada contra Helios y Selene. El problema son Artemis y Apolo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En los autores clásicos hay discrepancias en el número de hijos que tuvo Níobe (los llamados nióbidas o nióbides): Homero da doce, Hesíodo veinte, Heródoto cinco, el pseudo-Apolodoro dieciséis y Eurípides catorce, siendo esta última la versión más aceptada. Es la versión más extensa, el pseudo-Apolodoro, la versión que use para los nombres. 
> 
> Pueden agradecer a Wikipedia.


End file.
